Claire Carpenter
Claire's Info carpe239@msu.edu Grants Allocated and Hours On Campus #NIH: 18 hrs/wk #NIH2: 6 hrs/wk #NSF: 6 hrs/wk Current Assignments High Priority Low Priority Recently Completed Assignments #RaP Label: CI 4632 12m MB/MIB, CI 4791 12m MB/MIB #Vowels Inter-Rater Reliability: CI Vowels spreadsheet (EBC-NIH) Due: 7/24 #Add speaker 4721 3m to NH Cross-Sectional study and complete vowel analysis (EBC-NIH) Due: 7/27 #Inter-rater reliability for HA-CAMs (see email; EBC-NIH) Due: ASAP, 7/25 at the latest #WM labeling for ID2 MB&MIB files - due 7/20: NH 4017 3m, NH 4478 3m, NH 3535 6m (no VC textgrids), NH 3647 pre, NH 4888 pre, NH 3559 3m, NH 3715 3m, NH 4132 3m, NH 4489 6m, NH 4690 15m (no VC textgrids), NH 3408 6m, NH 3585 3m, NH 4137 pre (no VC textgrids) #RaP Label: NH 3716 6m MIB #WM labeling for ID2 CI 4763 pre MB&MIB files DUE Wed 7/18 #WM labeling for ID2 CI 4763 pre MB&MIB files DUE Wed 7/18: NH 4778 3m, NH 4780 3m, NH 4797 3m, CI 4332 pre, CI 4574 pre, CI 4678 pre, CI 4842 pre, CI 3259 3m, CI 3272 3m, CI 3296 3m, CI 3374 3m, CI 4325 3m, CI 4394 3m #WM labeling for ID2 CI MB&MIB files DUE Tues 7/10 4632 pre & 3m; 4652 pre & 3m; 4675 pre & 3m; 4677 pre & 3m; 4852 pre & 3m #RaP Label: NH 4137 Pre MB/MIB; NH 4599 3m MB/MIB; NH 4555 15m MB/MIB; NH 4497 18m MB/MIB #RaP Label: NH 4888 Pre MB/MIB #NIH2 RaP Label 1001, 1008, years 1-3, 1009 year 1 - Due Friday 6/29 #NIH2 RaP for 1005 and 1010 years 1, 2, & 3 kid files - due Tuesday 5/8 #WM classification for ID2 NH 4478, 4780 3m, 6m, 9m MB/MIB due 4/24 or asap #NIH RaP labeling for 1004 yrs 2 and 3, 1006 yrs 1, 2, and 3 - Due Thursday 4/19 # NIH2 RaP Labeling for 1002 years 2,3 and 1003 years 1,2,3 Due Sunday 4/8 # WM/WI Token extraction for 3m/6m MET/MIT CI 18, CI 29, CI 40, CI 42, CI 53 Due 3/2/12 #RaP label: CI 4574 Pre MB/MIB and 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #WM/WI Extraction for CI14 3m MIT, 6m MET/MIT, CI15 3m MET/MIT, 6m MET/MIT -''' Due Sun 2/19''' #WM classification of MB&MIB for NH 4562 9m NH 4564 pre NH 4624 6m NH 4712 pre''' Due Thurs 12/15''' #ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability - Deadline: Tues, Dec. 6 '''(NIH-CMC) #WM categorization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 4062 NH 4446 NH 4523 NH 4555 '''Due Wednesday, Dec. 7th #ConTones for ID2 NH 4605 3m MB&MIB, 4712 pre MB&MIB, 4617 pre MB&MIB, and 4570 6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-8-11 #ConTones for the ID2 NH 4528 3m MB&MIB, ID2 NH 4085 12m MB&MIB, ID2 NH 4132 6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-3-11 #Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '''(CMC) #ID2 NH 4778, 4780, 4797, 4810 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification '''Deadline: Nov. 1 #Variant Classification for NH 4005, 3933, and 1018 3m/6m MET/MIT/MISP Deadline: October 17th #Variant Classification for NH 4778, 4625, 4544 *highlighted tokens only* Due: October 20th #Variant Classification NH 941, 2617, 1106 highlighted tokens only Due: October 12th #Variant Classification of CI ID1 40 3m MET/MIT Due: 10/7 #ID2 NH 623 3m/6m MET/MISP, 1100 6m MET/MISP, 4017 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: October 6th #Re-checking labels for CI 42 and 53 3m MIT/MET Due: October 5th #ID2 NH 4617 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 30 #ID2 NH 4712 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 5 #ID2 NH 4668 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 5 #Check WF consonants for ID2 NH 3697 3m MET/MISP Deadline: Sept. 5 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 24 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 6m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 17 #HA consonants /w/ token 'no consensus' variant classification #NIH2 Rap label files 1015 and 1091 kid, and 1015 adult. Due '''Aug 15th #NH cross-sectional vowel analysis recheck #Recheck RaP labels for the following files: #*ID2 CI 3259 3m, 6m MB&MIB #*ID2 CI 3272 3m, 6m MB&MIB #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 1980, ID1 NH 2815, ID2 NH 3697, ID2 NH 3358 '''Due: July 25 #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 1126, ID1 NH 1100, ID2 NH 3408, ID1 NH 1309, ID1 NH 935 Due: July 20 #RaP label NIH2 child files 2020, 1024, and 1004 - Due Date: Friday, July 15th #ID2 NH 4599 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4625 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4558 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4571 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4564 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4503 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4200 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4143 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #NIH2 RaP Label KID files 2017, 1017, 2002, 1078, and MOM file 2017 - Deadline Friday, June 24th #ID2 NH 4478 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #ID2 NH 4137 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4132 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4085 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4528 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 20 #ID2 NH 4062 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 17 #ID2 NH 3990 pre, NH 4005 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #ID2 NH 4420 9m, 4497 9m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #NIH2 Phase2 1092 and 1014 kid files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - Due date: Friday, June 17 #Do Completion Tier for NIH2P2 interrater assignment - Due date: Monday, June 13 #References assignment Deadline: June 20 #ID2 NH 3933 3m, NH 3939 12m, NH 3973 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses Deadline: June 10 #References assignment Deadline: June 14 #ID2 NH 3912 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3898 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3559 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #ID2 NH 3408 MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #Twin data set assignments #RaP labeling for ID1 CI-15 3m, 6m: MET, MIT Deadline: June 1 #ID2 NH 3401 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #NH 3400 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #ID1 CI53 pre/12m MIT vowel analysis--due 5/27 #Twin Vowel Analysis-NH 3647&2648 MET/MISP (only vowels marked "INCLUDE")--due 5/27 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4533 3m MB&MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4605 #Variant recheck assignment #Hearing matches formant value recheck #References - find on volunteer time, aim for end of March. Send back a list of those you could and couldn't find. #Phonetic Variant Classification for CI ID1 42 and 53 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 1773 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4570 6m MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI36 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 547, NH 1169 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI33 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI23, CI28 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 3912 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4276 12m MB and MIB #References - save in 2 places on z:drive, send an update if unable to find #NIH Vowel Analysis: NH 2617 (spreadsheet sent on 11-18-10) #Variant Classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #References specified in email - by Friday Skill Sets *VC Textgrids *RaP Labeling (IDS and NIH2) *Formant Analysis *Running Experiments *Phonetic Variant Classification *MATLAB Splicing *References